Loud and Clear - A Toontown side-story
by Cupcake the Pink Cat
Summary: Boxer McScruff is your average, fun-loving child, living in the land of Toontown, where happiness and joy abound. But when a group of robot businessmen overtake the town, will Boxer be able to step up, and find the courage to fight? Will he be able to follow his destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Well, here we go. My first story. A few things before we begin - **

**1\. The main character in this story is from the Toontown Rewritten storyline. I do not claim that this is his official backstory, but rather my interpretation of his origins, since he really doesn't have any.**

**2\. My fanfictions have Toontown Rewritten's storyline for it's structure. Don't let that deter you from reading, however, because it's not so prominent that it overshadows the entire story.**

**3\. This story is not my official fanfiction, but essentially my way of starting off small.**

**Also a quick shoutout to Dr. Matzo, my friend on TTR, who will probably be the first person reading this fic :) . **

* * *

Cold sweat, dirty hands. Short, shallow breaths and a desire for vengeance. The young, anthropomorphic canine sped down the road as fast as his legs could carry him, with the one hope of outrunning his older, much faster brother. While he wasn't exactly sure as to _why_ he was chasing him, he certainly knew that being caught couldn't be an option for him. Yet…

"Ouch!" the dog yelled loudly, as his brother finally was close enough to tackle him. The two fell to the ground, their contact causing the dust to fly everywhere. He huffed under the weight of his burly sibling, attempting to shove him off without much luck. "Get off of me, Alex!"

"Fine, fine, I'll get off," his brown-furred brother consented, instantly popping back onto his feet. He smiled and helped Boxer up, his bright, ivory teeth glistening in the sun. He yanked the frustrated child up quite abruptly, receiving an irritated "OOF!" in return.

After dusting himself off, the brick red dog crossed his arms, and asked, "And why were you attacking me? What did I do to YOU?"

"I don't think that 'attacking' is the right word," came the reply.

"Then what would you call it?"

"Having fun."

Boxer sighed. He couldn't stay mad at his older brother, his idol. He looked up to him in every aspect. Being only fourteen years old, it was definitely fascinating to have someone of nineteen years to be a member of your family, but it was Alex's bravery that he was captivated by the most. Nothing scared him. Granted, there weren't that many things to fear in the new, wacky metropolis called Toontown, where they had just recently moved. Things were perfect. There was no hate, no sadness, just fun and silliness infused into every activity available. Toons rarely fought, the neighborhood they lived in was nice, and so were the neighbors themselves. Still, Boxer feared things. He was afraid of bugs, getting lost, heights, and even a Toon's usual favorite pastime, fishing. What could he say? There were eels in those ponds! But Alex, his favorite person in the entire Tooniverse, wasn't afraid of those things. He collected bugs, he loved mazes, he would rock climb for fun, and he even had won several championships of fish bingo! Boxer had never received a trophy. They didn't give them out for hiding in the corner and _reading_ about the world.

"Did I hurt you?" Alex finally broke the silence that had suddenly fallen upon them.

"No, I don't think so."

"Good," he breathed, knocking off Boxer's baseball hat and ruffling his hair.

"Alex! Boxer!" a feminine voice called from a large, multi-colored house up the road. "Come on inside; dinner's ready!"

"Mom's calling. We'd better hurry up." Without another word, the agile Toon sprinted off, quickly making it to their home. He waved to Boxer, yelling something about there being cream pie for dessert.

After picking up his hat, Boxer trudged up the hill, hands stuck in his pockets and eyes cast down. Oh, to be strong and brave. Oh, to be Alex.

And so, time went on. And as is usual with the passing of the days, weeks, and years, children grow up. Boxer eventually became a young man of nineteen himself, which still didn't change his demeanor much. Alex remained the same as well, the only difference being that he was well onto pursuing his own life and career, now living in the sunny residence of Daisy Gardens. He was finally of age to begin training to be a Toontown Police Officer, which he enjoyed to the challenges may have been hard, but they were worth the eventual reward.

Outside of the family's personal lives, there was a great new change coming to Toontown. Mickey Mouse had finally resigned his position as Mayor of Toontown and had now chosen two candidates to run for the office; a young, married canine named Flippy Doggenbottom, and a spritely, green duck named Slappy Quackintosh. Both were worthy of the title, but as only one could become Mayor, and subsequently President of the Toon Council, the 2003 Presidential Elections were underway, showcasing each Toon's willingness and enthusiasm for the town. Each candidate had a campaign booth set up in Toontown Central, soliciting votes and handing out everything from pies to actual Toontown currency, jellybeans, hoping to win the favor of the recipient. Being old enough to vote, Boxer spent much of his time in the months leading up to the election trying to choose whom to support. While Slappy was certainly wacky and had fun ideas for the citizens, Flippy seemed to have a more level head, probably the consequence of caring for his young, adopted daughter. He himself wasn't that much older than Boxer, which may have drawn him all the more to his booth. They would spend quite a bit of time talking about various things, the two soon forming a friendship outside of the formal relationship that was expected. Boxer really hoped that Flippy would win, mainly so he could say he was close friends with the Mayor, but also because he knew that Toontown would be in great hands. It wasn't that he didn't like Slappy or something, but he really liked Flippy. Reminded him of, well, Alex.

And maybe that was a good thing. Maybe being around Toons like that made him feel less afraid; braver, a sharp and decisive thinker, able to handle any situation. Maybe that's why he spent so much time in their company. But of course, HE could never be EXACTLY like them, in terms of courage and resolution. He could never be a hero for Toontown, that was for sure. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Wow, wow, wow. The original chapter became really long really quick. Because of this, I decided to split it into two separate chapters. That's why the ending seems so incomplete. Also, some of the dialogue from THIS chapter is directly excerpted from the actual Toontown Rewritten Elections, but the rest is mine. So if it seems familiar, that would be why. :)**

* * *

BRIIING! BRIIING! Boxer slowly opened his eyes and turned to face his vibrating alarm clock. He quickly pounded his fist on the top, instantly shutting off its shrill, ringing noise. He sighed, momentarily contemplating giving into the sweet temptation of more sleep, when the calendar hanging on his wall caught his eye, and he realized what the date was. _April 19__th_, he thought, laying one his back and staring at the ceiling. _Why is today so important?_ After questioning everything from his sanity to his very biorhythms, he figured that he might as well get up. But no sooner had he groggily sat on the edge of his bed and smoothed down his fur, did he hear his mother knocking on his door. He frowned. Disturbances were not welcome. "Yeah, mom?" he called to her. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you weren't late today," she replied.

"Late? For what?"

"Seriously, Boxer? The elections are this afternoon. You've only been talking about it nonstop all week." She chuckled as she went on her way, tidying up the walkway as she went.

"ELECTION DAY!" he exclaimed aloud. "Already?" He instantly sprung out of bed and changed his clothes, and after running downstairs to say hello to his parents, he grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out the door. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, there was a cool breeze blowing through the trees, and the birds were serenading every passerby with a sweet-sounding melody. Everything was so perfect. So… _toony_. Everyone Boxer met on his way to Toontown Central was in a good mood. There wasn't one person who didn't seemed hyped on the excitement of the event to come.

Once he arrived at his destination, the sight he was met with was certainly one to remember. The 'stage' where the candidates would soon stand was decorated from top to bottom with red and blue streamers. There were flags, banners, and balloons galore. There were even two large canons located near the edge of the stage, just waiting to unleash their confetti on the new Mayor. While the ballots had already been collected by a very high strung and skittish feline named Alec Tinn, they would not be counted until later that day, when two newly designed analytical devices would calculate the votes for each individual.

Boxer had spent nearly the whole time waiting in Toontown Central, doing everything from munching on pies to counting his jellybeans more than once. But soon enough the crowds began piling up next to the stage, Alex and the rest of their family being some of the first to arrive. The turnout was amazing. Not only were there attendants from Toontown itself, but there were also Toons from other cities and towns such as Duckburg, Horsehampton, and Catston Isle. Boxer had never seen so many Toons all gathered in one place since the opening of the town.

"Boxer! Hey brother!" Alex called as he waved for his younger sibling to come join them at the front. Boxer took no time in hesitating, as he quickly slipped through the throng of Toons. He wanted a good view, that was for sure. Alex pulled him into a bear hug as soon as he was close enough. "I haven't seen you since Christmas, bro! How are you?"  
"Um… I'm good, thanks. How about you?"

"Fantastic!"

Boxer glanced over at the pale orange rabbit standing beside him. "Uh, who is this?"

Alex winced slightly in embarrassment. "Wow, how could I have forgotten. Boxer, this is my girlfriend, Roxy. Roxy this is my brother."

"Hiya," she said cheerfully, in a thick, southern accents. She HAD to be from Timbuktoon.

"Hi," Boxer swallowed hard as he began to feel his cheeks burning. "Wow, Alex, how long have you been dating? I, um, didn't know that you were seeing anyone."

"Oh, well, we need to talk more then," he replied, playfully. "We met each other about a month ago." He grabbed the rabbit's hand as she began to giggle, her long, floppy ears drooping bashfully.

"Nice," he commented, smiling through gritted teeth. _It's YOUR fault we don't talk anymore,_ he thought internally. _Always too busy for me now._

Just then, a drumroll was heard and the door to Toon Hall was opened, revealing Alec Tinn and the two candidates. Boxer stood as high as he could to see them, trying to peer over his brother, who of course was _taller_ than him as well. After a few moments of no luck, he decided to find another spot in the crowd. Soon he did, and much to his delight, he had a clear view of everyone, AND it was on Flippy's side. Perfect.

"Hellooo, Toontown!" the bright red cat meowed loudly, once he arrived at his podium. There were at least five microphones sticking out from the top, which made his whining almost unbearable. "As many of you know, I'm your Hilarious Host and Eccentric Elector, Alec Tinn!" The crowd slowly began clapping as he tugged on his shirt and continued, "And of course, we can't forget about out two toonerific Toons who have been selected to fight for the Presidency and Mayoral position… SLAPPY QUACKINTOSH AND FLIPPY DOGGENBOTTOM!" The crowd really went wild here. Some began to cheer for Slappy, some for Flippy, and some just began dancing like utter fools. However, Boxer couldn't say that he didn't lose a bit of dignity that day, either. In response to this reaction, Slappy waved several times, while Flippy's expression broke into the biggest smile Boxer had ever seen his face wear.

"And I must say," Alec began again, "this turnout is absolutely, positively, extra-tooneriffically astounding! It's truly an honor to be here on this day, and I'm sure I speak for all of us when I thank you for coming. Now, the votes are almost ready to be tallied! Flippy, Slappy, do either of you have anything to say before the moment of truth?"

Slappy took a step forward. "The only thing I have to say is that, no matter who wins, Toontown is going to grow to be even more… 'toontastic' than ever before. All of you are truer-than-truly the best!"

Flippy looked genuinely moved by what Slappy has said. They may have had their differences, but like the duck said, no matter what, Toontown's future and welfare was all that mattered. Who carried it forth wasn't important "Like Slappy said, I can't even begin to thank all of you toontastic Toons for this. Even after all of our terrific time together, I'm still speechless that I'm here today. Here's to Toontown, Slappy, and all of you!"

An applause went up from the crowd, but they were soon hushed by Alec. "Well said, the both of you! Ooh, I'm just jittering with excitement. Are you Toons ready to hear the winner?" The cheer started up again. "Without further ado, it is now time to start the GRAND ELECTORAL COUNTERS!" Suddenly, each counter began to tally the votes for their candidate. Silence fell upon the scene save for a few comments made by Alec about his increasing anxiety. Only minutes later, the counters stopped, and the results were in. "AND THE WINNER IS…." Alec nearly screamed, turning around to face them, "OOO THE WINNER IS SLAPPY QUACKINTOSH!"

Slappy let out a massive cheer and jumped up and down wildly, pumping his fists in the air. Boxer crossed his arms in disappointment. Well, at least they _had_ a Mayor now. He glanced over when he heard a low, dejected meowing coming from a small child next to him. It was Flippy's daughter, Cupcake, who seemed absolutely crushed by the news. _Oh well,_ he thought. _Children rebound._

"Holy smokes… I don't even know where to begin!" Slappy exclaimed, jittery to the upmost. "I know without any doubt that I hereby accept my duty as President of the Toon Council and your Mayor, and I will presently preside with full Presidential priorities of this Presidentliness. I will ensure…" Before the elated Toon could finish his speech, a shadow was seen growing on the ground right in front of him. Everyone peered down except for Flippy and a few others, who shielded their eyes and looked up towards the incoming object. Moments later, the unknown visitor landed right there, a small propeller disappearing into his head. The robotic man straightened up and smiled. And oh, what a smile it was. Haughty, sickeningly cunning, and altogether quite disturbing. The little hair it had was slicked back, and its clothing was a dark, drab business suit. It was disgusting. If a Toon ever wore a dress suit, like Slappy and Flippy were for the occasion, it was a loud, vibrant color with ruffles and bows. This was just… depressing.

Boxer squinted as he tried hard to take in the appearance of this droid. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. The only person who didn't seem caught off guard at all was Doctor Surlee, the slender simian Sciencetoon of Loony Labs. The ill-tempered Sciencetoon, to be precise. No wonder his name was 'Surlee'.

"Wha-what is that?" Alec asked, taking a few steps back.

Slappy jumped of the stage and walked right up to the unwelcome individual, his giddiness not subsiding at all. "Err… hey there, fella. My name is Slappy, the newly elected President of the Toon Council and Mayor of this toonerific town! I…"

"President, you say?" the droid suddenly said in a harsh, robotic monotone. "Just the Toon I need to speak with."

"Boy, that's some propeller you got there! It looks like a mini helicopter!"

"Yes. Now as I began to…"

"Ooh, and the suit too," he began rambling again. "Where did you come from, anyways? Can't be Loony Labs, they're off today."

"See here, Toon," he tried to say, visibly becoming agitated. His posture was now much stiffer, if that was even possible.

"No, don't tell me. Let me guess. Err… Catston Isle. Final answer. No, no, nevermind. That wouldn't have that fancy of a suit there. Hmm…"

"STOP!" he commanded. After settling down, he continued, his tone satirical, "I like your lingo, Toon. You know how to schmooze."

Schmooze? Wasn't that a business term?

"However," the robot continued, "you need a smear of Positive Reinforcement." And just like that, with no further warning or indication, Slappy expression changed dramatically. He looked sad, depressed even. His back bent over in clear melancholy, quickly shrinking and then, to the horror of the witnesses, completely disappearing. A scream was heard from the crowd, making Doctor Surlee, who looked to be in severe mental pain, flinch and nearly drop the clipboard he was holding.

"OH, MY GOODNESS!" Alec exclaimed. "H-he's GONE!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Okay, so I MAY have spent too much time on the whole Doomsday section of this. It's just such a pivitol point in my character's story that I felt the need to emphasize every part of it. However, I'm ready to move on. The next chapter will be on something different :)**

* * *

The crowd was in an uproar. Nobody knew where Slappy had gone, and as it was their first time ever seeing a Toon in such a state of depression, it was also incredibly frightening. By this time, Alec was nowhere to be seen, and it was presumed that he was hiding from the situation, as he did from most negative circumstances. Thankfully, Flippy was not so easily intimidated.

"Slappy, NO!" he said, his features contorting with rage. He jumped off the platform and ran up to the droid. "What have you done?" he demanded. "Where did you send him? WHERE IS HE?"

"Daddy, no!" his daughter screamed. "Get away, Daddy!"

Flippy paid no attention to her distressed pleading but continued all the same. "What are you? Why are you here? How dare you…"

"I don't like your lingo, Toon," he informed the blue canine, smirking. "Perhaps you need a drop of Positive Reinforcement as well."

Flippy's expression became fearful as he backed up. "No… no, get away. I don't need your help."

"Let me confirm our meeting to discuss this." He neared closer. "I won't take no for an answer."

"Stop it, this isn't fun!"

Boxer was caught off guard by this statement. This isn't fun? Of course it wasn't! But then again, fun was all that they knew.

"Fun cannot exist without order," the robot said matter-of-factly.

"I'm warning you, stay back. Please." He pulled out a cream pie and aimed it at him.

_What the heck is he doing_, Boxer thought. _That pastry isn't going to do anything!_

"Don't worry, I haven't been wrong yet." His tone was so mocking, so disdainful.

Flippy narrowed his eyes. "Stay away from me!" he commanded, hurdling the pie right into the robot's face.

There was a moment of silence, as he wiped away the remnants and straightened his suit. But then, to everyone's surprise, he slowly began to giggle, and chuckle, until he finally was writhing from laughter. Then, seconds later, he bent over, and began to explode! Clearly, his circuitry was not designed to handle the guffaw he had just fallen victim to, and it was not long until all that was left of him was pieces and parts of metal, strewn across the ground. Everyone was baffled.

Doctor Surlee, who had remained silent for the most, was the first to speak up. "Listen, Toons, there's no time to explain. Grab the pies, as they seem to be the weakness of these…" he looked greatly pained as he finally spat out the final word, "Cogs."

Cogs? What in Toon-nation did that name even mean? And did that mean that there were… _more_?

"Now, take up arms, there's more on the way! Fight for our town, fight for Slappy!"

Just as he finished his sentence, the sky became dark, and more 'Cogs' began pouring from the heavens, in a seemingly innumerable amount. But this time, they weren't just short, smiling men like the one from before, but now there were all different sizes and types! Everything, including their suit coloring, height, and facial features, seemed randomized.

Boxer was terrified. He didn't know what to do. Everyone else was fighting bravely, tossing pies and destroying Cogs in incredible numbers. And why did no one seem scared? Even Flippy's daughter was fighting better than most of the adults! But he couldn't do it. Just like when he was a child, he was panic-stricken, and wanted nothing more than to hide behind his big brother and have him face the problem. Speaking of Alex, where was he? Boxer slipped through the battle-zone, nearly getting hit by pies himself, trying desperately to find him. What if he had been taken, too?

Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from the ground on his right. It was Alex! He looked so afraid. Petrified, to be precise. He wasn't even moving, but rather lying upon the grass and shielding his face as the Cog inflicted attack after attack upon him. Why wasn't he fighting? Why didn't he defend himself? Alex, the bravest Toon in the world, couldn't even run for cover!

Boxer was floored, but he knew that if something didn't change, Alex would become sad and depressed just like Slappy had. So, without hesitation, he scurried over to the pie stand, and after filling his arms full, dashed back to where he had left Alex, and started lobbing the baked items right into the Cog's face. "Stay away from my brother!" he yelled. Several pies later, the Cog was finally destroyed, indicating that there must have been different levels for each one.

After a few moments of silence, Alex said, in clear embarrassment, "Th-thanks Boxer. You saved my life."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Boxer asked bluntly, his expression morphing into confusion and dismay.

"I… um…"

"You couldn't, could you? Or you wouldn't?"

"Boxer, I'm sorry."

"Why, Alex? I thought you were fearless! How could you let him target you like that, without standing up for yourself?"

"Because!" Alex snapped back, exasperated. He jumped back onto his feet and scowled down upon his younger sibling. "You've always said how brave I am, and how nothing ever affects me. You've put me up on a pedestal, saying that if everyone were like me, the world would be a different place. Well, you know what, things do affect me. Maybe I've put on a façade all these years. But you need to stop. I appreciate you looking up to me the way you do, but I can't 'protect' you any longer. Sorry, but I'm not strong enough for that."

Boxer was at a complete loss for words. Even though a war was raging all around him, nothing could compare to his feelings inside. "Alex, what is the matter with you? I admire you! Why is that so wrong? I don't…"

"Because I can see it. You're constantly critiquing me. I saw it with Roxy earlier. You didn't like her, did you?"

"I never said that."

"But that's why you were upset and left us, right? Because you thought that I needed better?"

"I…"

"Well, new flash. I'm not perfect, and you can't look up to me anymore. I'm done." And with that, he sprinted off at high speed to where Roxy was, and after grabbing her hand, practically dragged her out of Toontown Central through a tunnel leading to one of the streets.

Everything around him might as well have stopped, because he wasn't hearing a single thing at that point. Had he been too attached to Alex? All he ever wanted was to be like him. Or maybe that wasn't even the case. Maybe he was just sick of being scared. Sick of being afraid. Sick of…

Just then, he heard a cry from Surlee. "This is it, Toons! They're sending in the boss! This will be the toughest one yet!"

He whipped his head around just in time to watch a huge Cog fly in from the sky. This one had to be at least twelve feet tall, and instead of wearing a suit like the others, he wasn't wearing… _anything_. In fact, he resembled a skeleton, made of metal. Compared to him, every Toon looked incredibly small.

"Apparently, our marketing strategies haven't exactly appealed to you, Toons," he said with disgust, marching forward. He paid no mind to the dozes of pies being hurled at him, and when a Toon became particularly troublesome, he simple jumped into the air and landed hard, knocking anyone close to him right off their feet. "I suppose you could say that I'm the boss of this little corporate proposal. Unfortunately, I'll be needing to speak with your President directly. I'm prepared to seal the deal quickly. And I assure you, you'll find no greater offer. So relax – the Chairman won't be happy until _you_ are."

By the time the 'boss' had arrived at the stage, he had already been hit by numerous pies. Still, his health light was in the green. Boxer was beginning to be worried that they'd never defeat this monster.

"Ah, just the Toon I've been searching for," he hissed, glaring at Flippy. "I do hope that you won't pull out of this deal like your predecessor. Your WEAK predecessor. But don't worry, he is in safe keeping now."

Flippy grimaced as he hurried up onto the platform, to where he was nearly the height of the Cog. He pulled a cream pie out of his abysmal pocket and yelled, smacking it into his face, "This is for the elections!" He pulled out a birthday cake, "That's for Slappy!" And finally, with little effort, a wedding cake. "And THIS is for Toontown!"

All became quiet as the towering intruder doubled over, began laughing hysterically, and finally exploded. Nobody said a word after, as suddenly the skies cleared. Each Toon looked to the other, making note of the mess each one had become, from surviving attacks and multiple pies to the face. Everyone was exhausted and were so shocked that they had made it through that not a word was said. Flippy's daughter screamed "Daddy!" at one point, and ran up into her father's arms, but for the most part, nothing was spoken until at last, Alec Tinn showed up and said, shaking violently, "Flippy, you did it!"

Boxer scowled at the ignorant feline. Where had _he_ been?

"Don't get too excited, we've only driven them back onto the streets," the Doctor said solemnly.

_How does he know?_ Boxer thought.

"But I'm sure our new Mayor and President is very grateful." He smiled at Flippy.

Flippy looked up from hugging his child. "Surlee, no… I can't…"

"Surlee's right," Alec agreed. "You're the only leader we have left. And we need one now more than ever. "You're a hero."

Flippy sighed dolefully, but then said, straightening up, "With a heavy heart, I hereby accept the position of Mayor, and Toon Council President. Only until these Cogs are gone and Slappy is found. If we're going to get rid of them, we MUST stand together, as one." He stopped for a moment. "Which leads me to say… Toons of the world, UNITE!" He jumped into the air.

And, like a ripple effect, every other Toon followed his example. They were all scared, concerned, and tired. Some were even injured. There were young children and babies wailing, the atmosphere lay heavy with fear, ad Slappy's girlfriend, who had witnessed it all, was beside herself in grief. Somehow, however, there was hope woven deep throughout the scene. No one knew what was in store for the Town, nor did they even realize how much their very lives were in danger, but they still believed. They trusted.

In all honesty, though, Boxer just wanted to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who has read my story thus far. It really means a lot. :) **

* * *

The next few weeks were a complete blur. Boxer, for the most part, stayed home, trying to come to terms with what had happened. The rest of the town, however, was in chaos. The Toon Council had met every single day throughout that time, trying to decide upon the best course of action. Sadly, no one could agree on anything. Mayor Flippy was not only trying to pacify these things, but also had his own problems to contend with. It had been discovered by the TTPD that any escape from Toontown had been blocked off by the Cogs. Because of this, many of the resident's family and friends were separated from those still in the town. Sadly, Lily Doggenbottom, Flippy's wife, was one of those Toons apart from her family. Between coping with this loss and soothing his daughter, his hands were more than full. He desperately needed assistance. Thankfully, he already had one particular Toon in mind.

"I really doubt that you want my help, Mr. Mayor," Boxer pleaded. He sat in a tall, colorful chair across from Flippy, who sat comfortably behind his desk. As much as he felt companionship in the blue canine, he did not want to be recruited as his assistant. Boxer already had zero self-confidence, and if he were to make one wrong decision with this new job, he'd probably die. Well, maybe that was an overreaction.

"Boxer, listen," Flippy said. "I've known you for quite a while now, and I can see that you have wonderful judgement. I'll never be able to take care of all the town's problems on my own, so I need Toons with discernment and care to help me. And from what I can tell, you're one of them."

"But I'm nineteen years old!" he exclaimed, becoming flustered. "Why don't you pick someone else who's older, and more mature?"

Flippy calmly folded his hands. "So? I myself am only in my thirties. Maturity has absolutely _nothing_ to do with age. Wisdom comes when you want it."

Boxer let out a frustrated moan. "But I'm not a brave person! These decisions will be serious!"

"And nothing will be enacted without my approval." Flippy straightened up and smiled warmly. "Boxer, I'm asking for your help, from friend to friend. I think you're brave, and intelligent, and capable of making sensible choices. But it doesn't matter what _I_ think. _You_ have to believe it as well."

Boxer hesitated, mulling those words over in his head for a few moments. Finally, he consented, sighing, "Alright, Mr. Mayor. I'll help you."

"Excellent." Flippy adjusted his gloves and retrieved some paperwork from his desk. "Here you are," he said, handing them over. "Oh, and please, just call me Flippy from now on."

"Uh… sure. Whatever you'd like." Boxer flipped through the pages as he quickly read over the fine print. Just as he was about to sign at the end, something caught his eye. "Director of Defenses and Cog Conflicts? That's MY title? But that would mean…"

"That you're the head of our war affairs," Flippy finished, nonchalantly.

"What!" Boxer abruptly stood up and pushed his chair back, a loud scratching sound resounding throughout the room. "You can't be serious."

"Well, I am," he responded, chuckling lightly. "And don't scratch the floors, Boxer, this isn't really MY office."

"I can't do this! You're asking me to head up any hostile arrangements, and essentially lead all of Toontown in fighting the Cogs!"

"Yes."

Boxer let out a deep breath and plopped back down into his seat. "But, why?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Because I believe in you." Flippy smiled. "Oh, but just wait until you start believing in yourself." He winked at him, and then, after checking his watch, said, "Well, I have yet another meeting with the Toon Council. Once you've made your decision, just leave the papers on my desk." And only minutes later, he was gone, leaving Boxer alone, the deafening sound of silence his only companion.

Boxer tapped the pen up against the desk, thinking back to Doomsday. He hadn't even seen Alex since then. He hoped he was okay. Usually, he wouldn't have worried at all, but after seeing his brother in such a state of weakness, he didn't know anymore. It was so… depressing. But then again, maybe this was his chance. Maybe he should take this position for Alex. If his brother had lost his courage, then he would be courageous for him. It would take a lot of determination, but after thinking about it for a bit longer, he put pen to paper and made it official.

The next week was an absolute nightmare for Boxer. For the first time in his entire life, people expected him to make very serious decisions. There was so much to be done. As it was, every single member of this 'Cog Conflicts' group was dispersed in experience and training and completely unorganized. It drove him crazy. He himself had made several suggestions for fixing this, but so far, not one solution could be decided upon.

The first thing that they acted upon, was how young Toons would be allowed to fight. They eventually decided that once a child reached the age of twelve, they would take a one-year fighting course and then officially be able to start training. Thankfully, this regulation was taken well, and continued to be the rule for many years to come. Next, they began assembling the official arsenal of gags. In the beginning, only throw and squirt were considered members of the collection, but over time, they added more and began expanding considerably.

But once these things were done, Boxer was taken back to the original problem. Not only did he dislike the way the group was formed, he absolutely _hated_ their name. The Cog Conflicts team? Could it be any more cliché? So, after much thought, he figured that their name needed to emphasize an ongoing effort of stopping the Cogs. It needed to show that their main goal was keeping Toontown safe and protecting what little hadn't been destroyed. Ultimately, he came up with The Toon Resistance, a name which carried forth the exact message he desired. After this, he set requirements to be apart of the team, which, even by the TTPD'S standards would've been a little high. But it worked, and soon enough he had a rigid, unbreakable team, which prided itself on how inseparable of a unit they were.

And now it was almost time for their first mission as an authorized group. Sellbot HQ had just recently been rumored to have been seen near Daisy Gardens, a part of the town that was still trying to recover from Doomsday. Rightfully so, it was the Resistance's job to formally discover and investigate it. Boxer was terribly nervous being their leader in this venture, but he was also slightly excited, an emotion that he usually didn't feel when danger could be imminent.

He only hoped that he could live up to the standard that Flippy believed he could reach.


End file.
